This invention relates to convertible furniture; and more especially to a three way table which serves as a card table for two or four players; and when equipped with a convertible top as a serving or dining table for six or more. The convertible top has both upper and lower surfaces that can be used interchangeably depending upon the purpose for which the table is to be used at any particular time.
One surface is preferably a polished wood, or simulated wood, which can be used as a dining or serving table; and the other surface is preferably a gaming table contoured to adapt it for a particular game, for example with depressions for holding poker chips.
The outstanding advantage of the invention is that it provides a table which can be used by two or four persons with a card table area for play, or which can be used by six or eight persons, depending upon the size of the conversion top, for other purposes. In spite of this wide range of size to which the table can be adapted, it has the unusual feature of being capable of folding into a small storage space. It provides the combination of folding legs and a folding top in the same table and with extremely simple construction.
Another advantage of the invention is that it is possible to make the conversion quickly and with a minimum of inconvenience. This result is attained by having detachable supports located at angular positions around the table, preferably four supports attached to the respective side frames of a four-sided table and with flanges at the ends of the supports for holding the conversion top centered on the fixed top.
The conversion top is preferably made in two parts connected together along a hinge line by an "invisible hinge".
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will appear or be pointed out as the description proceeds.